Alarm systems monitor sensors to determine the presence of people within a protected space. If the alarm system detects a breach of the protected space it will respond based on the state of the system. Possible system states include “disarmed”, “armed stay”, and “armed away.” If the system is disarmed it will not cause an alarm due to a breach of perimeter or interior sensors. If the system is armed stay, it will alarm due to a breach of the perimeter sensors, but not due to a breach the interior sensors. If the system is armed away it will alarm based on a breach of the perimeter or interior sensors. The state of the system is determined by the needs of the occupants of the premises. If all of the occupants are leaving the premises then the system should be armed away. If the occupants will be staying within the premises for an extended period of time then the system should be armed stay. For all other scenarios the system should be disarmed.
Problems arise when the system is not properly armed and disarmed. Typical problems include not disarming the system before the alarm sounds, arming away when occupants plan to stay within the protected space, and not arming the system when the premises are unoccupied. These are user created problems and as such, it is desirable to develop a system that will assist the end user with the arming and disarming operations.
Others have attempted to provide partial improvement by offering security systems that will assist the end user with arming and disarming. One such system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,903, is armed and disarmed by the action of the deadbolt on the entry door. A switch is mounted in the doorjamb to detect when the bolt is extended into the jamb, i.e. locked. If the deadbolt is locked and the alarm system does not detect motion within a predetermined exit time, then the system will transition to the armed away state. If motion is detected then it will transition to the armed stay state. If the system is armed and the deadbolt is unlocked, then the system will transition to the disarmed state. A major drawback with this arrangement occurs when the door is forced open (i.e. a “kick-in” by an intruder) and the bolt disengages from the jamb switch without the use of a key. Although this is an unauthorized entry, the alarm system will disarm allowing the perpetrator full access to the premises.